


Don't be stupid  you know I do

by original_slash



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, and clueless, boyfriend tag gone wrong, cursing, first time saying I love you, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: Darcy thought it would be fun to do a boyfriend tag with the superheroes because they make everyone warm and fuzzy. She doesn't know our boys very well.





	Don't be stupid  you know I do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for the boyfriend ( girlfriend) tag real or fictional. I was watching this called Fennis and Hawke the boyfriend tag and it just uggh. I'm going to leave link to it at the end of the notes.

Wade did a slow blink on Nathan Priscilla Summers because what he said made absolute no sense what so ever. To understand the reaction Wade is having one has to set the scene. Darcy had decided she was doing the boyfriend ( or girlfriend ) tag with all the superheroes, so that maybe it could bridge some of the distrust that some had with each other. Wade had argued that he was not anyone hero, that he mostly fell in the anti hero box. But the Darcy did her puppy dog look and that was it for Wade.

 

So here they are on pretty old couch that somehow was still comfortable answering question about one other. For the past twenty minutes they had pass Wade's Hello Kitty case covered phone with matching pop socket. Most of the questions been very trivial like where they meet, how the other took coffee etc etc. Wade thought it had done a good job keeping the mood very light and airy like a twinkie ( the food kind not the person). This next question had Wade's tongue tied up in knots, this was something he didn't want to have to admit, he didn't want to hear Nate's answer.

 

" Who said I love you first?" Wade read the question as he tried not to make eye contact with Nate. He didn't want to see the mocking in Nate's eyes that Wade know is there. Wade had watched as Nate grabbed his coffee cup with his TK hand, well its actually Wade's coffee mug he grabbed. Most people think when Wade putting three sugars and almost half gallon of milk in coffee that he really going to drink it. In reality it how Nate's like his coffee. Being in war times one has to drink it black and strong, so Nate always order it like that to keep up appearance when he really just wants it creamy and sweet. So Wade knows everyone think of him the fool takes other for the team and orders it with the obscene amount of sugar and cream. at some point Wade steals the black coffee letting Nate grab the incredible drink sweet drink. Wade wonders it Darcy notice this or if anyone has and just lets them get away with it.

 

Nate takes a sips before he answer " Nobody has said it. But of course I do." This answer is the one that got Wade brain all fried up. Wade knows he should let this slide and move onto the next question but his mouth has other ideas.

" What do you mean of course you do? I hate to say this but you need to clarify." Wade is regretting those words as soon as he said them.

Nate raise one eyebrow like he cant believe that he has to explain it to him. " Why say three worthless words when actions carry so much more weight." Wade wasn't sure what actions Nate did that showed that he loved Wade. Was just about to voice this when Nate continued " Besides even though you never said it I know you love me and that all that matters." Nate says it so matter of fact. 

That what pisses Wade off. The know it all attitude that Nate has concerning Wade's feelings. Yes its true that Wade loves Nate, a blind man could see it ( well Blind AL has said as much.) The point is Nate just takes for granted that everyone one at one point or another does fall in love with him, so why not include Wade himself. Wade doesn't want to be another number, another body he wants to be special to mean something,

 

" Who said I loved you? I hate to tell you this Cable but you are not all that and a bag of chips. You're just keeping my bed warm till Vanessa come back." Wade spat at Nate, hissing out his code name. When the last time he called him that? God it had been months. He didn't why he said Vanessa name, they both knew damn well that she was done with Wade for good. Nate kept his poker face on, not flinching at the code name or the mention of an ex. Wade watched as Nate took another sip of coffee before speaking in forever calm voice.

 

" Yes you never vocalized that you loved me. I know you love me because you order my coffee the way i like not how i should like it. That you always keep secrete stash of gum and candy for me in every safe house. On nights that I cant or wont sleep you lay on my chest and tell me ridiculous stories till I do fall sleep. The very few night that does not happen you put extra shots of espressos in my coffee and then make me nap later that day whether i want to or not. If that is not love Wade then I have no fucking clue what it is then."

 

Wade took the palms of his hands and started rubbing his eyes, maybe he was a bit obvious then he wanted to be. " Well I'm glad your certain of this because I cant say the same for you. I'm pretty sure I'm just the pet project till you find something else more broken then me. Or you realize that I'm a lost cause. Which ever comes first." Wade said, When he looked at Nate, he was surprised that he saw hurt in those blue eyes. Well one blue eye, the white one had slight glow to it.

 

" Wade..." Nate sighed he looked almost uncertain which Wade was sure he was reading it wrong. " No I get it Nate. I'm the filler till the love of your life comes into your life and you both ride off into the sunset." Wade tried not to sound so bitter but he felt like he failed at that,

 

Nate shook his head " You re the love my life you dumb ass." Nate declared, Wade felt his jaw drop open " You were never a filler, never a project. You understand me better then anyone else in any of the time lines that I've gone through. Why did you think I tried to get you on my side when the Discords where happening? I couldn't stand the thought of you not being by my side. I could deal with everyone else turning their back on me but you I couldn't ..." Nate stopped as if not sure what words should be next. Taking a deep breath in and exhaling Nate continued " I couldn't continue on without you. Yes my body would still be breathing but I would just be a shell of a person."

 

" Why didn't you tell me any of this before? Why keep it secret? That the wrong word I don't know if there is a word for it." Wade was still a bit of shock, he no fucking clue this was how Nate felt bout him. He always thought that Nate kept him round so he didn't screw things up to badly.

 

" I really thought my actions spoke for themselves. I see every day what you do for me because you love me. I thought I was doing the same." Nate slide closer to Wade with his knee touching Wade's knee. Wade found himself leaning into Nate so close that their noses almost touch one other. Wade can feel Nate's non TK hand on the back of his head while the TK one grips at his shirt. " So if by now you don't get it Wade I'm going to spell it out to you. I love you goddamn much that it hurts." Nte's voice is low and husky then captures any words that Wade was going to say with kiss. It was meant to be gentle but with the two of them nothing ever is. Soon there is teeth pulling lips slips of tongue into the other mouth. Wade pull away remembering that they were doing video and Darcy was there with them. Looking round there is still the camera but no Darcy who left probably thinking there was going to be a blood bath.

 

Wade put on his wicked smile s he said " I really shouldn't be this forgiving Nathan. But because I do love you, you just gotta make it up to me."  
Nate gave him his predatory smile s he pushed Wade from a sitting position to lying down one. Wade tried to ignore the funny flip his heart did when he saw this look. Just because they said those three words doesn't mean that he had to like the side effects it caused. " Well Ms. Jackson are you ready to get nasty?" Wade wiggled his non existence eyebrows low laugh leaves Nate's lips before he starts to bite Wade's lips and his hands wander down on Wde's chest. Yup this was going to turn into another type of movie and Wade couldn't be more pleased about it .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Can it be considered a deleted scene if you haven't written the story yet? I'm think bout doing a whole boyfriend tag with various superheroes but I just had to get this out first. Here the link to the video that inspired this.  
>  https://youtu.be/CuRp-2kqLk8  
> P.S. Two point for if you get the subtle pop culture references! :)


End file.
